Sif Hunderson (E-10)
Sif Hunderson is only fourteen years old at the start of the series. Throughout the first portion of the series Sif doesn't seem to like Ethan until an odds are situation they later become allies, then friends. Nothing much is known about Sif as of this time, more info to come as the series releases. Appearance Sif has very tan skin with black spikey hair, sideburns, and fuzz around his lower chin and neck. He wears a red short sleeved hoodie with pockets around his chest and stomach, and wears black pants with red and white tennis shoes. Sif also wears a mysterious metallic dark blue gauntlet on his left arm. Personality Sif has a moody personality, at most times Sif is usually taken serious throughout most missions and situations. He has an easy temper where if people trigger him enough, Sif can go ballistic mad. However, because of Ethan teaching him how to loosen up his temper, Sif shows to have a calm and collective personality, however his sense of humor is rare to see, but when shown, at most cases it is shown to be either completely random or just not at the perfect time. Sif is usually the kind of person he keeps his past to himself, due to not wanting to show his true feelings toward others or not wanting to drag others to his mission. But when Sif is forced to reveal his deepest darkest series, he has no choice but to reveal it and he's usually not happy about it, an example will be shown later in the series. Powers and Abilities Sif is shown to be capable of hand to hand combat when he's not wearing his suits. However with poor reflexes, the Agent offers to teach Sif some of his tricks in hope of himself not getting killed at the process. Sif wears a gauntlet on his left wrist that allows him to holographically select armors from a small pod from his ship. Most of Sif's armors offer the ability to use flight except for the ones that list cannot, shoot whatever depending on the armor (normally lasers.) Armors * Hydra Speed - A Dragon and Metallic Like Armor. It can shoot flames from his arm launchers, and fly at high speeds. * Sonic Boom - An armor similar to an ultimate alien, he can blast sonic discs that can shoot soundwaves at enemies. * Slasher - A heavy based armor that can create melee made weapons like swords, maces, etc. It is too heavy to fly. * Drillbit - An armor with the powers of a Talpaedan, that can use its arms as a jackhammer, and can create earthquakes. It cannot fly. * Fireworks - Has the power to launch fireworks and rocket at his opponents * Arachnachip - Added with an additional four arms, and very similar to an Arachnichimp, (including name), it can shoot insect nanochips to hack or distract enemies. It cannot fly. * High-Tech - An armor that can hack into any system and use it against them. * Black Sun - An armor with dark matter powers, that either shoot or bend it. * Healing Factor - A healing and defending type armor, can use its bandages as combat, shoot toxics, and can use a special healing ray. * Absolute Zero - An armor that can either freeze anything it touches, or shoot ice-lasers. It can also survive the vacuum of space. * Feedback '''- An armor similar to Rex Salazar's Slam Cannon, it can fuel off anything from the ground, and shoot out a giant laser blast like a cannon. The arms make it too heavy to fly. * '''Batman - Play on the name, it has the powers similar to a Vladat, being able to shoot bat shaped chips to control mechanical objects. * Cyclopes - With its helmet serving as one big eye, it has the power to use x-ray vision and see everything 360. * Bullet Time - An armor that can move faster than the regular speed in time. This increases his senses, movement and thinking. However it can only be used for 15 minutes at a time or it could lead to deadly side effects. Weakness Sif sometimes can have a temper which if someone sets him off, he'll let out his rage either physically, mentally or emotionally. Relationships with Other Characters TBA History TBA Appearances *''The Watch That Changed Everything'' *''Every episode since Buried in Setbacks.'' Trivia *Sif's first design had lots of issues, where the anatomy makes his legs look longer than they should be. Ebomnitrix managed to fix the issue but however it has not uploaded to the site due to technical errors. *Sif's gauntlet works very similar to both a Omnitrix and the communicator watches used in the James Bond, Cody Bank movies and the Henry Danger series. *Despite this being the overall 9th incarnation of Sif Hunderson, this is the first incarnation to not be apart of a series created by ZeVikingSif, however both him and Ebomnitrix confirmed it is another incarnation of him. **This is the first incarnation of Sif's to not bare an Omnitrix-like device of any sorts. **However he does bare a device on his arm with similar functions of the Omnitrix. Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:LGBTQIA+ Characters